


Für dich

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canción 'Tomántica' (no confundir con 'romántica'): Dícese de esas canciones que Bill compone e interpreta pensando en Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für dich

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenece el esfuerzo de escribir algo que jamás pasó.

**Für dich**

—Tommm...

Dormido como estaba, el mayor de los gemelos apretó con fuerza los ojos, deseando que todo siguiera así. Una labor imposible si quien te llama es tu gemelo, apenas menor por diez minutos, pero más terco que el demonio cuando se trataba de obtener algo.

—Tommmi —volvió a la carga, apartando las mantas que se interponían en su camino y metiéndose debajo de ellas antes de que el calor escapara—. Sé que estás despierto.

—No lo estoy —refunfuñó Tom con su mejor voz de adormilado, ilusionándose (él lo sabía) en vano, a que Bill esperara hasta más tarde antes de pedirle cualquier pensamiento coherente de su parte. En ese momento y con el sueño que se cargaba encima, apenas si podría decir su propio nombre correctamente, mucho menos darle a su gemelo cualquier tipo de atención.

—Oh, vamos, ya salió el sol —se le pegó Bill por detrás, pasando una de sus largas piernas por entre las dos Tom, y para disguste del mayor de los gemelos, también un pequeño gemido, apenas audible pero imposible de pasar desapercibido—. Son casi las diez de la mañana.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Hundió Tom más el rostro en las almohadas—. Nos fuimos a dormir hace menos de cuatro horas. El sol ya brillaba cuando lo hicimos, así que no me quieras vender tu patraña de ‘a levantarse y brillar’ porque no funciona conmigo cuando estoy desvelado.

Bill soltó un ruidito indefinible, cejando en su empeño, al parecer, contagiado por la quietud de la habitación de su gemelo en las horas tempranas de la mañana y abrazándose a Tom con más fuerza que antes.

Ventajas de la temporada de vacaciones. Porque los gemelos odiaban por igual asistir a la escuela y estaban de acuerdo por igual que lo mejor eran esos días libres de los que disfrutaban al máximo.

—Tommm —volvió el menor de los gemelos a la carga. Viendo que no recibía una respuesta, pero consciente de que Tom estaba despierto por la manera en la que respiraba, siguió hablando—. Escribí una canción nueva.

—¿Otra? —Gruñó el aludido, dejando claro lo que opinaba al respecto.

—Sí, otra —bufó Bill en respuesta—. Aún no tiene título, pero necesita melodía.

—Mis dedos duelen...

—Mi garganta también, pero...

—... “si queremos llegar a ser famosos, es el precio que debemos pagar” —imitó Tom a la perfección las palabras que Bill venía repitiendo con ahínco desde el último año—. Ok, comprendo. Más tarde, ¿sí? Ahora... —Bostezó con fuerza—. Sólo quiero dor... mir...

Bill tarareó para sí, inseguro de seguir a su gemelo al país de los sueños y olvidar la grandiosa idea que tenía en la cabeza. No era su culpa ser una peste a altas horas de la mañana; él sólo quería cantar con Tom a su lado, acompañándolo en la guitarra.

—No es mucho pedir —murmuró para sí, apoyando la mejilla en la espalda desnuda de su gemelo y exhalando un aliento tibio.

«Más tarde», se dijo. Más tarde le mostraría a Tom su nueva canción y él se encargaría de darle ritmo a la débil tonada con la que se lo cantaría. Después sería el turno de Gustav y Georg de escucharla, pero hasta entonces, tocaba esperar.

 

_Und ich sing für dich / Y yo canto para ti_

_Denn du bist für mich / Porque tú eres para mí_

_Wie ein Stück Unendlichkeit / Como un pedazo de infinito_

_Du bist was für immer bleibt. / Tú eres lo que permanece para siempre._

 

—Ugh —se estremeció Georg en un exagerado gesto de asco—. Hey, Tom, ¿te importa si toco esto dándote la espalda?

El mayor de los gemelos, bebiendo un trago de la gaseosa que llevaba en la mano, arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué? Pon tu trasero cerca de mí y me encargaré de darte una patada, Hagen.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de la cadera, Bill posó los ojos en Georg como esperando una explicación por semejante tontería.

—Es esta nueva canción —dijo el bajista con tranquilidad—. Es tan...

—¿Tomántica? —Suplió Gustav desde detrás de su batería.

—¿No será romántica? —Se elevó aún más la ceja del mayor de los gemelos—. No veo nada malo en eso. Al público le gustan las canciones de amor.

—Seh, quizá —jugueteó Georg con las cuerdas de su bajo, produciendo sonidos inconexos hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para decir lo que tenía en mente—. Gus tiene razón, es una canción ‘tomántica’ —enfatizó la palabra—. Es decir, de amor y además dedicada a Tom.

—¡¿Yo?! —Se atragantó el mayor de los gemelos con su propia saliva—. ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? No me metan en sus tonterías.

—Pregúntale a Bill —fue la enigmática respuesta de Gustav.

—¿Bill? —Se dirigió Tom a su gemelo, pero éste había abandonado su expresión malhumorada por una de completa incertidumbre.

—No me mires a mí, entiendo menos que tú.

—Mira, la canción es genial, eso nadie lo niega —se explicó Georg—. Tiene buena letra, excelente melodía y estoy seguro de que David dirá lo mismo cuando la escuche, pero... Es tan...

—Tomántica —suplió Gustav—. No busques más, esa es la palabra que buscas.

—Exacto —asintió el bajista—. Cada vez que la toco y veo a Tom, sin ofensa —se giró hacía el mayor de los gemelos—, siento que se la dedico a él con todo mi amor incestuoso, ¡y él ni siquiera es mi hermano! No puedo tocarla sin sentirme raro. Comprendan eso.

—P-Pero —tartamudeó Bill—, es perfecta. Es mi mejor canción hasta ahora.

—Lo sé —se disculpó Georg—, pero no puedo, en serio que no. Lo siento.

Sin que fuera necesario explicarse más, el ensayo de esa tarde se canceló.

 

—Bill, cariño, ¿te hizo algo el puré de papa? —Le preguntó con sorna, horas más tarde, Simone a su hijo menor, viendo que tenía la vista clavada en el plano con comida aún sin tocar—. ¿Billy?

—Está molesto —suplió Tom el mutismo de su gemelo, hablando con la boca abierta y obteniendo un reproche por parte de su madre respecto a tener buenas maneras frente a la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó? —Interfirió Gordon, preocupado por sus hijastros como si se trataran de su propia sangre—. No veo ojos morados, así que espero no haya sido otra pelea con Leo Wilkins.

Leonardo Wilkins, o Leo como abreviaba medio mundo, era un crío dos años mayor que los gemelos, pero que iba en la misma clase de Bill por ser un fósil escolar incapaz de avanzar de grado y que adoraba atormentarlo por todo. Ya fuera el maquillaje, su pasión por la música o el simple hecho de cruzarse en los corredores de la escuela, era razón suficiente para que Leo decidiera levantar los puños sin importarle obtener a modo de castigo días de suspensión a cambio de golpear a Bill donde pudiera.

Que además viviera a dos calles de su casa, no ayudaba en nada.

—No es eso —murmuró Bill con la barbilla tan cerca de su ración de ensalada, que era una maravilla no tuviera un trozo de lechuga en el mentón—. Es una tontería...

—Sabes que siempre puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad? —Se ofreció Simone, pero ya fuera porque Bill, con sus trece años recién cumplidos ya no se sentía tan cómodo como antes al compartir sus problemas con los adultos, o porque a él mismo le costaba explicar el sentimiento feo y negruzco que llevaba en el pecho, optó al final por denegar con la cabeza y fingir demencia.

—Estoy bien. Un poco cansado, es todo.

—Dijiste que te dolía un poco la cabeza, ¿no es cierto? —Suplió Tom con una mentira, dándole la oportunidad de retirarse temprano de la mesa.

—Seh —asintió el menor de los gemelos, llevándose una mano a la sien y poniendo una mueca.

—En ese caso, duerme un poco, cariño —lo dispensó Simone de comer—. Recuéstate un rato y si te sientes mejor después, tu plato te esperará en el microondas.

—Gracias, mamá —se levantó Bill.

Viéndolo arrastrar los pies escaleras arriba, Tom lo siguió con la vista hasta desaparecer.

 

Toc-toc, sonó la puerta antes de abrirse. Por lo general, los gemelos no se molestaban en entrar a la habitación del otro anunciando su presencia salvo raras ocasiones, pero Tom tenía la impresión de que ésa, era una de ellas y debía respetar el acuerdo tácito.

—¿Bill? —Miró dentro del oscuro cuarto. En la cama, un bulto reconocible como la delgada figura de su gemelo, yacía hecho un ovillo.

—Vete. Quiero estar solo —le llegó la respuesta desde debajo de las mantas.

—No es cierto —lo retó Tom, avanzando dos pasos y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—. Te sientes miserable y quieres que esté contigo para hacerte sentir mejor, ¿a que sí?

La falta de réplica lo dijo todo.

—Muévete —lo apartó Tom del centro de la cama para recostarse a su lado. Abrazándolo con un brazo sobre su estómago y usando su mano libre para acariciarle el cabello, no tardó mucho en obtener las respuestas a las que verbalmente, aún no había formulado una pregunta.

—¿Te gustan mis canciones? —Preguntó de pronto Bill, rodando sobre su espalda y quedando a escasos centímetros de Tom. A esa altura, sus labios parecían rozarse—. Sé honesto, no me voy a enojar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor de los gemelos. —Claro que te vas a enojar —le dijo sin más—, pero eso no importa porque sí, me gustan. Mucho.

—Ahhh —exhaló Bill, hesitando antes de volver a hablar—. Entonces... Lo que dijo Georg antes...

—¿De tus canciones Tománticas? —Hizo Tom un ruidito desdeñoso—. ¿Qué con eso?

—No son sobre ti... Bueno, al menos no todas. —Desde su sitio, Bill deseó que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente oscura para que su gemelo pasara por alto el rubor que le teñía las mejillas—. Digo, no puedo evitarlo, ¿sí? Porque eres mi gemelo y ¿qué hay más cercano que eso en el mundo? ¡Nada!, ¿verdad?

—Porque somos almas gemelas —repitió Tom una línea de las últimas canciones que Bill había escrito.

—Uhm, sí —enrojeció aún más el menor de los gemelos, consciente de que Tom había dicho eso a propósito para hacerlo pasar un poco de apuro.

—Georg puede joderse —dijo Tom, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos—, ¿verdad?

—Supongo...

Con la respiración más agitada que antes, Bill aspiró aire a profundidad, por todos los medios intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón. Labor imposible porque Tom estaba tan cerca, y lo miraba con tal intensidad que la palma de las manos le sudaba de inquietud.

—Uhm, ¿mamá dijo algo después de que me fui? ¿O Gordon? —Probó cambiando de tema por uno menos tenso.

—Noup. Me mandó a ver si estabas bien, es todo. —Se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la frente—. Es la maldición del hijo menor.

—Sólo por diez minutos, que es como... nada en realidad —arrugó Bill la nariz.

—Aunque fuera un minuto —le brillaron los ojos a Tom—, pero yo soy el mayor.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ajá.

Bill bufó, por el rabillo del ojo, viendo a su gemelo juguetear con su recién adquirido piercing en el labio. Su madre no había estado muy convencida al momento de concederle el permiso, aludiendo que estaba muy a la vista y que le restaría atractivo a su rostro, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Como tampoco podía negarse, ya que le había dado a Bill la autorización para hacer lo mismo en su ceja y lengua, el asunto no había llegado a mayores e incluso había pagado por el trabajo y los había llevado al estudio para que se lo hicieran.

El menor de los gemelos no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que le sentaba a Tom la pequeña joyería en plateado. Aún no sanaba del todo y no lo haría a menos que Tom controlara su fijación oral por jugar con él, pero no tardaría mucho.

—Es halagador, ¿sabes? —Pegó Tom más sus cuerpos, su cálida respiración haciéndole cosquillas a Bill cerca de la oreja—. Algunas chicas me han regalado cosas, pero ninguna de ellas me había escrito una canción.

—O diez —le recordó Bill, quien desde haber rechazado un contrato individual después de su participación en Star Search por uno conjunto para la banda, no había dejado de escribir canciones para lo que sería su debut como grupo.

—Gracias —le besó Tom de nueva cuenta, esta vez debajo del lóbulo y encima de ese sensible punto por donde corría apresurada la sangre.

Ahí mismo, Bill se sintió derretir como un muñeco de nieve en pleno sol del verano.

—Puedo escribir más, si quieres —balbuceó Bill, aún con la ardiente sensación de los labios de su gemelo en su yugular, deseando más y dispuesto a lo que fuera por ello.

—Eso es...

Fuera lo que fuera, Bill no lo llegó a saber. Con la boca de Tom sobre la suya y el frío piercing presionando contra sus cálidos labios en un contraste que nunca antes había experimentado, lo dejó pasar.

Por aquella noche, Georg y su disgusto por las canciones Tománticas, olvidado.

 

_Du bist in jedem Atemzug / Estás en cada respiración_

_In jedem Herzschlag / En cada latido del corazón_

_In jedem Tropfen Blut / En cada gota de sangre_

_Bist wie eintätowiert / Eres como un tatuaje_

_Ein Teil von mir / Una parte de mí_

_Ich will dich nie verlier'n. / Que yo nunca perderé._

_Und seit meiner Beichte beim Pastor verhasst, ich weiss das geht gar nicht doch es lag auf der Hand, und dann hab ich meinem Bruder, die Freundin ausgespannt..._ _(Y desde que hice mi confesión el cura me odia, sé que es algo prohibido, pero estaba tan claro que me enrollé con la novia de mi hermano...)_

—Ugh, no puede ser —detuvo Bill su lápiz sobre el cuaderno que utilizaba para escribir canciones. Todo iba bien hasta dos líneas atrás con la nueva melodía cuando de pronto la idea de incluir a Tom lo superó y terminó como parte de la letra.

Decidido a tachar lo escrito y empezar de nuevo, el menor de los gemelos se detuvo con la mano en el aire y el ceño fruncido.

Ok, técnicamente no era una de las terribles canciones Tománticas que tanto hacían sufrir a Georg porque no hablaba de Tom y en todo caso, su mención era todo menos halagadora. Pero... Ahí estaba. Su gemelo haciendo aparición cuando menos lo quería.

—Estoy frito —dijo para sí en voz baja, recitando las palabras en su cabeza y convencido de que si cambiaba algo, por pequeño que fuera, la canción perdería la fuerza—. Bueno, Georg... Jódete. El que escribe las canciones soy yo.

¿Qué culpa tenía él si con cada pensamiento suyo, Tom aparecía al menos por una fracción de segundo? No era un pecado suyo el haber nacido con un gemelo; era de Georg por no comprender el vínculo que él y su _alma gemela_ compartían. Ya fuera en cada respiración, en cada latido del corazón, en cada gota de sangre, impregnado en su piel como si se tratara de algún tatuaje invisible, Tom estaba ahí para Bill y era algo que no se podía cambiar a menos que naciera una segunda vez, esta vez solo.

Porque si Bill componía y cantaba sus canciones, era por Tom y nadie más. Y a la mierda con quien no le gustara. Él no iba a cambiarlo a menos que su gemelo, y sólo su gemelo se lo pidiera, lo cual no era el caso, si recordaba bien los diez besos que había recibido por diez canciones en su honor aquella noche.

Y sin más, prosiguió.

Que el mundo opinara lo que quisiera; si él componía la letra de sus canciones inspirado en su gemelo, ¿qué con eso? No era su opinión la que contaba, sino la propia y por supuesto, la de Tom.

Su Tom, su alma gemela.

 

—Me siento gay, no me miren —resopló Georg al leer la letra de la última canción de Bill y casi tener un síncope de la impresión.

—Cállate, Listing, sólo sigue leyendo —lo pateó el menor de los gemelos, conteniéndose para no morderse las uñas ahí mismo—. Si no te gusta, puede que corras el mismo destino que Kenny.

Kenny, su anterior bajista se había retirado en malos términos luego de que su impuntualidad e incapacidad de cumplir con los ensayos se había interpuesto entre él y la banda. Que el menor de los gemelos le recordara a Georg lo desechables que podrían ser los bajistas para el grupo, lo hizo callar al instante, como si le hubieran cosido una cremallera en los labios.

—Es Tomántica —se inclinó Gustav por encima del hombro del bajista y leyendo—, pero me gusta.

—¿En serio? —Con una sonrisa que reservaba para sus verdaderos momentos de felicidad, el menor de los gemelos expresó lo que aquella pequeña alabanza le hacía sentir—. ¿No es muy... Tomántica como dices?

El baterista rodó los ojos ante lo estúpido de la pregunta. —Claro que lo es. Te has superado, si me dejas decirlo, pero sigue siendo buena. Es más, excelente me atrevería a decir.

—Es porque todas las canciones que me mencionen, hacen que las bragas de nuestras fans se mojen —bromeó Tom, obteniendo a cambio un codazo en las costillas por parte de su gemelo—. ¡Ouch!

—Eso es por presumido —se justificó Bill, cruzándose de brazos—. Quiero presentar esta canción para la próxima reunión con la gente de la disquera. No sé qué piensen ustedes.

Georg y Gustav intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—Ok, pasa —cedió el bajista—. Sólo no me pongan a un lado de Tom mientras la tocamos o puede que me enamore de él y mis calzoncillos se flameen de la emoción, ¡uhhh! —Fingió la voz chillona de una chica.

—Idiota —se lanzó Tom encima de él, buscando una amistosa pelea.

—Uh, auxilio, el sexy Tom quiere abusar de mí, oh-oh-ah —fingió Georg los gemidos mientras el mayor de los gemelos lo intentaba hacer callar por todos los medios conocidos.

Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado, demasiado acostumbrado a esas peleas como para prestarles atención por más de un segundo.

—Voy al baño —le dijo a Bill, dejándolo solo con aquel par.

Con Georg y Tom rodando por el suelo, Bill se limitó a estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, la tensión acumulada en sus hombros durante la última semana, desapareciendo como por arte de magia.

Solucionado el asunto de las letras, sólo quedaba convencer al reto de la banda lo imposible que sería para él no mirar a Tom y cantarle durante las presentaciones.

«Bueno», pensó con una sonrisita en labios, «tengo tiempo hasta nuestro debut».

 

Más tarde esa misma noche, Bill se escabulló a la habitación de su gemelo, encontrándolo despierto y al parecer, esperándolo.

—Ugh, hace frío —murmuró al meterse bajo las mantas y acurrucarse a su lado.

—Ven acá —lo sujetó Tom con un brazo, enroscarse contra su cuerpo del mismo modo en que había visto a Scotty y Kasimir hacerlo cuando hacía mucho frío en casa.

Bill así lo hizo, maravillado de lo fácil que podría ser para él volverse adicto a ese tipo de caricias. Como siempre, sin importar si la temporada era verano o invierno, Tom dormía en ropa interior y sin camiseta, dándole la oportunidad de más contacto directo con su piel desnuda.

Atento a su línea de pensamiento, Tom lo ayudó a desvestirse, pasándole la vieja camiseta por fuera de la cabeza y tirándola al suelo, seguida del viejo pants que en segundos también acabó fuera de la cama.

Cubiertos sólo por la delgada tela de sus bóxers y el edredón que se extendía por encima de sus cabezas, lo dos gemelos unieron sus labios con delicadeza, aún disfrutando ese primer estadio en su relación. Seguían siendo gemelos, pero ahora eran algo más que de momento, no tenía nombre y que estaba bien tal y como era, son bagajes ni condiciones, sólo ellos dos disfrutando de su mutua compañía y de la conexión que compartían.

—Ah —exhaló Bill cuando la lengua de su gemelo lamió dentro de su boca—. Tomi...

—Shhh —lo hizo callar éste con ayuda de besos estratégicamente colocados alrededor de su rostro—. Mamá y Gordon aún no se han ido a dormir. Tenemos que ser silenciosos.

Sumido en una nube de nerviosismo y excitación, Bill así lo hizo, dejándose llevar y terminando sobre su espalda con Tom encima de él.

—Tengo que escribir una canción de esto —murmuró Bill, ebrio de aquella sensación. Todo en su cuerpo dolía de una manera que no recordaba antes; su estómago era un amasijo de fuegos artificiales y entre sus piernas, igual que Tom, todo era un delicioso efecto de calor que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

—No —dijo tajante el mayor de los gemelos—. Esto es nuestro.

—Y Georg podría tener un infarto... O empezaría a masturbarse en pleno escenario, ¡ah! —Gimió Bill cuando Tom presionó su pelvis contra la de él y sus erecciones se deslizaron la una sobre la otra.

Aquello era demasiado. Tensándose en el acto, Bill se aferró a Tom, quien aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y al cabo de unos minutos, los hizo sumirse en un remolino sin fin que los dejó con la ropa interior mojada y la respiración agitada como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

—Uhhh —se dejó caer Tom al lado de su gemelo, pasándole un brazo posesivo por la espalda y otro por el estómago.

—¿Esto es normal? —Preguntó Bill de pronto. A su lado, Tom se tensó—. No, no es.

—Bill...

—Pero está bien, ¿no? —Se giró el menor de los gemelos hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Tom; sus narices casi tocándose—. Porque somos en realidad, uno solo en dos cuerpos.

—Como un mismo trozo del infinito —murmuró Tom, cerrando los ojos.

—Que permanecerá para siempre, sí, puedo seguir escribiendo canciones de esto —se acurrucó Bill a su lado, bajando a su vez los párpados y cayendo dormido.

Así era entre gemelos, especialmente en almas gemelas.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
